


King and Lionheart

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: The Avengers Childhood/Genderswap Au [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil would just like to say this isn’t her idea. In fact it’s never her idea it’s either Toni and Claire’s (bad) or Steph’s and Nikola’s (good, sometimes) or right now where they combine and that usually ends with everybody getting into trouble.</p><p>In which six year old Philippa Fury faces some problems but overcomes them with the help of family.<br/>(soap opera material at it's best ladies and gents)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

Phil would just like to say this isn’t her idea. In fact it’s never her idea it’s either Toni and Claire’s (bad) or Steph’s and Nikola’s (good, sometimes) or right now where they combine and that usually ends with everybody getting into trouble.

“Stop being such a worrywart shortie.” Clare says walking next to her and the shortie comment that’s just not fair Phil can’t help it if she’s younger than the rest of them.

“But this is a terrible idea.” Phil protests gnawing on her lip as they get closer to the house.

“Oh come Phil,” Toni says at the front smiling back at her “You’re not scared are you.”

“I’m not scared.” Phil says standing up to her full height of 3’4 and tilting her chin up like Thorra had showed her meant business.

“If you are truly scared **Котёнок** maybe you should go home.” Nikola says quietly and Phil just tilts her head up farther making him smile approvingly

“FRIENDS!” They hear and turn as a unit to find Thorra Odinson running towards them panting with her little sister Loki being dragged behind.

“Thorra the whole neighborhood can hear you.” Loki says calmly stopping besides Phil and sharing a sympathetic look. Thorra ignores her in favor of booming “FRIENDS MY SISTER AND I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN YOUR QUEST!”

“Sure Thorra.” Steph says at the same time Tony says “No way.”

“Toni can I talk to you.” Steph says before dragging Toni away from the group leaving the rest of the group standing around.

“So anybody watch the new Phineas and Ferb?” Clare asks

“YES TWAS’ GOOD!” Thorra said clutching her toy hammer while Loki fumbles with her braid.

“Here let me do it.” Phil says gently tugging her hands away and fixing it to where it wouldn’t fall out again.

“Should we not go and stop them.” Nikola asks

“Honey pie if you can stop them be my guest.” Clare tells him ignoring the dirty look she gets at the nickname.

“Of course you can come Thorra, Loki.” Steph says finally coming over smiling in the sweet America way of hers with Toni sulking behind her showing just how much that was a lie sometimes.

“Joy.”Loki says and Phil pats her on the arm before walking again and it only takes another minute or so before they get to the house and look around at each other.

“Alright,” Tony says staring at the front door, “Not it!”

“Not it.” A chorus comes forth

“I do not understand.” Thorra says looking a bit put out.

“That means that you have to go and knock on the door.” Clare tells her and Thorra looks suddenly unsure as she walks slowly up the steps getting encouraging nods from Steph, concerned and slightly scared looks from Phil and Loki, uninterested looks from Nikola, and mischievous smiles from Toni and Clare. She finally gets to the door and knocks jumping back when it opens just before she touches it.

“Okay we’ve gotten this far how about we go home?” Phil pleads finding the rest of the groups has already migrated up the stairs. “Guys.”

*

“Okay let’s spilt up.” Toni says “Me, Archer Barbie, Braids, and Mouse.” Toni says pointing at each of them in turn.

“Don’t we get to pick.” Clare says

“I guess you can.” Toni says sheepishly, Toni has this ability to get ahead of herself if she gets excited and forgets that other people might have opinions too, and Clare’s face softens and Loki lets down her hackles no doubt realizing the same thing that Phil’s almost always known.

“Okay if something goes wrong we met here.” Steph says firmly “Understand?” smiling when she gets a chorus of yes’s.

“Okay Team Awesome lets go.” Toni declares as she leads the four of them up the stairs to the second floor.

*

“I found a kids room.” Clare declares

“I have found a bathroom.” Loki says sarcastically

“Cool I found the master.” Phil says taking a step inside missing Toni’s cry of alarm as the door swings shut. “GUYS! GUYS! LET ME OUT!” Phil yells pounding on the door

“Phil, I need you to stay calm.” Loki says, “Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Phil says shakily trying not to think of what lies in the darkness out of her range of vision.

“The doors jammed.”

“WHAT?!” Phil screams

“You see Phil that’s not being calm.” Loki says and she sounds a bit like she might start crying.

“Phil Thorra’s going to get Maria and Nick.” Toni tells her.

“Toni it’s dark.” Phil says staring at the darkness where the monsters and ghosts are.

“Котёнок?” Phil hears

“Nikola?” Phil asks

“Да it’s me Phil. Are you okay?”

“No.” Phil says

“What do you see?”

“Nothing!” Phil tells him panicked.

“You see more than nothing.” Nikola says before demanding “Tell me why you are afraid of the dark?”

“Because that’s where Momma went.” Phil says and now tears are blurring her vision she angrily wipes them away. “I don’t want to leave like Momma left.” Phil says and all she can see now is Jessica with a knife standing over her Momma still body grinning at Phil and telling her the voices are silent now and they can run away.

“We’re not going to let you leave **Лапочка**.” Nikola tells her

“You can’t promise that!” Phil tells her crying.

“Have any of us broken a promise?” Nikola asks

“No?” Phil says after a moment.

“Then what makes you think we’d break that one.” Nikola lets it set in before asking “So you need not be afraid of the dark now do you?”

“No-o” Phil says hiccupping. “B-But I’d st-til l-like o-out of it to be h-hon-nest.”

“Phil?!” Phil hears Daddy yells “Phil?!”

“DADDY!” Phil yells back as the other kids cry “Nick we’re up here!”

“Phil you need to step back from the door okay?”

“Okay Daddy I am.” Phil says after taking a few steps back before giving a small shriek as he kicks the door in before running into his arms burying her face in his neck.

“What happened?” Mommy is asking the other children who look paralyzed before Clare blurts out

“Please don’t send me back.” At the same time Steph and Toni say “It’s my fault.”

“You’re not going to send any of you back,” Daddy says “Thorra, Loki I called your parents on the drive over they’re outside. My bunch gets in the car and we’ll deal with this after we get ice cream.”

*

Toni, Steph, Clare, and Nikola get ground for two weeks and Phil gets grounded for a week but spends the extra week with them anyway.

Now when she has a nightmare they all sing to her and Mommy and Daddy usually find them in a puppy pile when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages  
> Steve/Steph and Thorra are 11  
> Toni/Tony is 10  
> Clare and Nikola are 8  
> Phil and Loki are both 6  
> Thor and Loki are from the Odinson family while the rest are adopted by Fury/Hill  
> The title is a song title from Monsters and Men.  
> Help is appreciated  
> DFTBA


End file.
